


Since I Don’t Have You

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Poor Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Since I Don’t Have You' by The Skyliners.





	Since I Don’t Have You

It was so selfish and stupid. When everything came to a close, everybody got the life they wanted, including Lucy, at least, that was how it was supposed to be.

Wyatt had his wife and child. Rufus and Jiya found happily ever after. Lucy got her sister back. 

Then there was Garcia Flynn, the man who used to be an enemy, then a team-mate, then a friend, until, finally, he got his wife and daughter back at last.

Lucy was happy for him, she truly was, and yet she missed him, every day, every minute. She believed she always would.


End file.
